Conventionally known is a spinning forming device designed to transform a plate by pressing a processing tool against the plate while rotating the plate. For example, PTL 1 discloses a spinning forming device 100 for a titanium alloy as shown in FIG. 13.
The spinning forming device 100 shown in FIG. 13 includes a spatula 120 and a coil 130. The spatula 120 presses a plate W to be formed against a mandrel (shaping die) 110. The coil 130 locally heats a portion (transform target portion) pressed by the spatula 120 by high frequency induction heating. The coil 130 is parallel to the spatula 120 except for a tip end portion thereof. The tip end portion of the coil 130 is bent so as to get close to a tip end portion of the spatula 120. To be specific, the coil 130 performs heating by the tip end portion in a spot manner.